The present invention relates to a device for preventing radio frequency interference from a spark plug of spark ignition type internal combustion engine.
Various devices have been proposed and used for preventing radio frequency interference from spark plug of internal combustion engines. In the case of engines of automobiles, motorcycles and the like, there are comparatively large spaces for accomodating such devices, so that the shape and size of the device have large freedom of choice. In the case of engines mounted on portable working machines such as chain saws, the shape and size of the device for preventing the radio frequency interference are impractically limited due to restriction in the space and weight. In addition, there are various problems such as contact with human body, wetting by water or moisture, and so on.